List of games with OpenGL support
Links below, to Wikipedia, are automatically generated. If you find one that does not work, use one of the ones that does to get to WP and search manually Some notable games that include an OpenGL renderer: *18 Wheels of Steel *Alien Arena 2008 *Alien: Isolation (Mac OS X and Linux versions) *America's Army *American McGee's Alice *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs *Angry Birds (PC and Android versions) *Aquaria *Awesomenauts *Baldur's Gate 2 – Defaults to D3D *Bastion *Batman: Arkham Asylum Game of the Year Edition (Mac OS X version) *Batman: Arkham City - Game of the Year Edition (Mac OS X version) *Beat Hazard *BioShock Infinite (Mac OS X and Linux versions) *Borderlands 2 (Mac OS X and Linux versions) *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (Mac OS X and Linux versions) *Boson X *Brink *BZFlag *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time - Defaults to D3D *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters - Defaults to D3D *Bus Driver *Celestia *City of Heroes *City of Villains *Commandos *Cortex Command *Counter-Strike *Counter-Strike: Source (Mac OS X and Linux versions) *Counter-Strike: Global Offensive *Darwinia - Defaults to D3D *Dead Island (Mac OS X and Linux versions) *Deus Ex'' - Defaults to D3D *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' (Mac OS X version) *DiRT Showdown (Mac OS X and Linux version) *Doom 3 *Doom *Doom 3 BFG Edition *Dota 2 *Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil *Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair *Dungeon Defenders (Mac OS X and Linux versions) *Dwarf Fortress *Dying Light *Earth 2150 *Enclave Defaults to D3D8 *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars *Escape from Monkey Island - Defaults to D3D *Far Cry – Defaults to D3D *FEZ *Frets On Fire *FlightGear *FooBillard *Game Dev Tycoon *GRID: Autosport (Mac OS X and Linux versions) *Half-Life series *Half-Life 2 series (Mac OS X and Linux versions) *Heretic II *Heroes of Newerth - Defaults to D3D in Windows *Hexen II *Hitman *Homeworld 2 *IL-2 Sturmovik *Keepsake *Killing Floor *Left 4 Dead (Mac OS X version) *Left 4 Dead 2 (Mac OS X and Linux version) *Max Payne (Android, iOS, Mac OS X and Mac OS versions, not the windows version) *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Spearhead *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Breakthrough *MegaGlest *Minecraft *Minetest *Myth III: The Wolf Age *Need for Speed: Carbon (Mac OS X version) *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010 video game)|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (iOS version) *Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012 video game)|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (iOS and android version) *Need for Speed: ProStreet (Mac OS X version) *Need for Speed: Shift (iOS and android version) *Need for Speed: Undercover (iOS version) *Neverball and Neverputt *Neverwinter Nights *Nexuiz *NoLimits *No Man's Sky *Oil Rush *OpenArena *osu! *Painkiller: Hell & Damnation (Mac OS X and Linux version) *Payday 2 (Linux version) *Penumbra: Overture *Penumbra: Black Plague *Penumbra: Requiem *Performous *Portal (Mac OS X and Linux version) *Portal 2 (Mac OS X and Linux version) *Prey *Quake series *Rage *Red Faction *Receiver *Regnum Online *Retrobooster *Return to Castle Wolfenstein *RuneScape (High Detail Mode) - Uses the Java OpenGL library *Saints Row 2 (Linux version) *Saints Row: The Third (Linux version) *Saints Row IV (Linux version) *Saints Row: Gat out of Hell (Linux version) *Savage: The Battle for Newerth *Savage 2: A Tortured Soul *Scorched 3D *Second Life *Serious Sam *Serious Sam 2 - Defaults to D3D *Serious Sam 3: BFE *Shadowgrounds *Shadowgrounds Survivor *Shank *Shank 2 *Sid Meier's Pirates! (Mac OS X version) *Ski-doo X-team Racing *Soldier of Fortune series *Shogo: Mobile Armor Division (in the Linux, AmigaOS, and Mac OS X versions) *Spiral Knights *Spore *Spring *Space Engine *StarCraft II (Mac OS X version, completely disabled in Windows version) *Starsiege: Tribes *Star Trek: Voyager – Elite Force *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords *Steel Storm *StepMania *Stronghold *Team Fortress *Team Fortress 2 (Mac OS X and Linux versions) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay *The Sims 4 (Mac OS X version) *Tibia *Tomb Raider II (only new Mac OS X version, not the old Mac OS version) *Tomb Raider III (old Mac OS version) *Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation (old Mac OS version) *Tomb Raider Chronicles (old Mac OS version) *Trainz *Tribes 2 *Trine *Trine 2 *Tux Racer *Unreal Gold – Defaults to Glide API|3dfx Glide *Unreal Tournament *Unreal Tournament 2003 *Unreal Tournament 2004 *Urban Terror *Warcraft 3 - Defaults to D3D in Windows *War Thunder - Defaults to D3D11 on Windows *The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Enhanced Edition (Mac OS X and Linux version) *Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory *Wolfenstein: The New Order *Wolfenstein: The Old Blood *World of Goo *World of Warcraft - Defaults to D3D in Windows *Worms 3D *Worms Reloaded *Wurm Online *X-Plane Open source games Most open source games opt to use OpenGL (together with other portable libraries such as Simple DirectMedia Layer|SDL) due to its portability. Just a few examples are: * 0 A.D. * AssaultCube * AssaultCube: Reloaded * Cube * Cube 2: Sauerbraten * GLtron * GNUbik * MegaGlest * OpenArena * Speed Dreams * Teeworlds * TORCS * Tremulous * Secret Maryo Chronicles * Shadowgrounds (graphics and level editor are not open source) * Shadowgrounds Survivor (graphics and level editor are not open source) * SuperTux * Warsow * Warzone 2100 * Widelands * Xonotic * RandomWay https://steamcommunity.com/app/221410/discussions/0/357287935554081017/?ctp=1 Category:Video games Category:Linux Category:Computing comparisons Category:Computing Category:Computing and society Category:History of human–computer interaction Category:Computing platforms